50 shades of pie
by kuro12
Summary: this story is not about anime or black jack...its just a story bassed on pie
1. Chapter 1

ather's note...

chose your own.

* * *

you walk into the house to smeil the sweet aroma of your pie. you walk in to the kichen to see it on the table. it looks as good as it smail. your start to dril as you stare at the best pie that you have ever seen. you thinck to you'r self "ice cream would be the so good with this pie" you want to eat the pie, you want to tast it's piey goodness inside your mouth with a side of ice cream. you walk to the fresser to see if there is any. there is. your mom know's you well as you see your fav ice cream in the fresser. it tast the best with this kind of pie to. still drolling you look dack to the pie. you want to eat the pie so bad. but then you remaber your mother "what will she say? what will she do?" if you eat the pie. your mom can be vary scary sometimes. "well eating this pie mack her scary mad?" you think to year self. you look at the pie wanting to eat it. it smailed awesome, it looked awesome. you go up to poke it, it's even still warm. you want to eat it, ts hard not digging into it. but you still don't know if you should eat it, you think to youre self "maby just a smail tast of the pie."

* * *

eat the pie- chapter 2

don't eat the pie- chapter4


	2. Chapter 2

you picked to eat the pie

* * *

you can't take it you have to eat the pie. you take a tast of the pie, its the best pie you avery had. you can't take it and cut a pice of it off. then you get some icecream, then you get a fork you look at the pie that looks just awesome on your plat with the icecream slowly milting from the heat ofthe pie, you slowly stike your fork into the pie getting some of the icecream aas well. you slowly put it in you mouth and close you lips arond the fork you pull the fork out of your mouth is. you moan with the awesome tast of the pie and the icecream. your slowly chow the pie the iceream was now milted in your mouth. it mixes with the flaver of the pie. with it slowly running down your thort. it mix of cold and warm going down and down to your stumck. you take another bite it being even better then the first. some you are done with the pice and you go for another one. that pice just as awesome as the first. soon you look to the pie and its all gone.

your mother walks in to the kitchen to see that the pie was gone and the cromes on you face.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! I MADE THAT PIE FOR YOUR FATHER'S BIRTHDAY TODAY!"

"i noned the pie" you say sadly to your mouth tincking "what's she going to do?"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM YOU LITTLE BRAT!" your mother yells at you

you walk to your room and lay down one your bed. still thinking of the pie. you want more put there is no more. you feel sad becuse there is no more not becuse you eat it but becuse there is no more pie. you lick your lips still thincking of the tast of the pie. you tast the cromes on your face. you lick it all up. then your cell rings. you anser it.

"hay you, me and the buds are wondering if you would like to hang"

"yeah. meat meat me at the park." you say.

your frend hangs up. you look at the phone still open. "WHY YOU!" you yell at your cell.

you look at the tree outside your window...you slowly open your window and jump to the tree. you miss and fall dwn to the ground, you get up and run to the park. your frends are there. and all of you hang out at the park.

* * *

go back to chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

you did not eat the pie

* * *

your mother walks in to the kicten to see you staring at the pie longinly...

"you want some pie young on?" she askes you with a simle

you node. she cuts you a pice..."you want some icecream with it young one?" you node agian. she puts some icecream on the plat. then she gets you a fork and puts the plat infrount of you.

you look at the pie that looks just awesome on your plat with the icecream slowly milting from the heat ofthe pie, you slowly stike your fork into the pie getting some of the icecream aas well. you slowly put it in you mouth and close you lips arond the fork you pull the fork out of your mouth is. you moan with the awesome tast of the pie and the icecream. your slowly chow the pie the iceream was now milted in your mouth. it mixes with the flaver of the pie. with it slowly running down your thort. it mix of cold and warm going down and down to your stumck. you take another bite it being even better then the first.

you get a txt on your cell.

"meat me at the park..." you read.

"mom can i go to the park?" you ask

"yes you can yonug on" your mom says back.

you get up from the table and put you dish wahser. then you put your shoes on and you run to the park. your frends are there. you all hang out at the park.

* * *

go back to chapter 1


End file.
